


Glasses

by SileneFairchild



Series: Choosing Hope [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Gen, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SileneFairchild/pseuds/SileneFairchild
Summary: Sometimes habits are hard to change, even for a man like Ignis.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My thoughts are mine, Character and setting belongs to Square Enix

Gladio placed the cup coffee right next to Ignis' place, who leant back in his chair with his eyes closed. 

„How are you today?“

„Better. Definitely better.“ He sighed.

„What's up?“

„It's my eyes. Even though Noctis has healed the wounds, I can still see only faintly.“

„I see. Maybe it still needs time to heal properly.“

Gladio observed his friend rubbing his nose. He closed his eyes while taking off the glasses and he kept them closed until the glasses were back at their right place.

Suddenly, Gladio's thoughts were hitting right the mark.  
Ignis reached for his glasses in the morning, even before opening his eyes.  
He had gotten so used to them, he even did not realize he was wearing them. 

Well, it was worth a try.

„Iggy, take off your glasses and look at me.“

„I should do what?“

„Please, Just do it.“

„But...“

Ignis sighed as he took the glasses off and put them away, before looking into Gladio's eyes. 

He could see how the young advisor had to swallowed hard, followed by tears running from his eyes. 

If Ignis expression weren´t enough, to answer Gladio´s unspoken question, then it was the ragged whisper, almost a sob.

„Oh, Noct.“ 

* * * * * *

His friend seemed to get used to his new life without glasses, Gladio thought at least. 

It was some days later, after their arrival at Lestallum, the young shield even nearly had forgotten the episode, when he ran into Ignis, whom was wearing new glasses. 

„Ignis, what the...“

Gladio didn't need to finish the question. Ignis' blushes immediatly and he almost looked like Prompto, as he scratches the back of his head.

„These glasses are just for protection. They have no vision correction. I... I felt naked and vulnerable without them.“

Gladio struggled hard not to start laughing. But couldn´t surpress some chuckles. The shield laid one arm around Ignis' neck and ruffled his hair.

„Unbelievable.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can tell you the whole story, before the worlds end.
> 
> I´m no natural speaker, so please excuse my poor English.


End file.
